Alvida
| residence = Karai Bari Island | epithet = | jva = Yōko Matsuoka | Odex eva = Alison Lestor | 4kids eva = Kayzie Rogers (pre-Devil Fruit); Kathleen Delaney (post-Devil Fruit) | Funi eva = Laurie Steele | birth = March 14th (Beauty Day) | bounty = 5,000,000 | dfbackcolor = FAF1F4 | dftextcolor = DA7395 | dfname = Sube Sube no Mi | dfename = Slip-Slip Fruit (Viz, 4Kids); Smooth-Smooth Fruit (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Smooth, fat in cells, young and sexy. | dftype = Paramecia }} "Iron Mace" Alvida is the captain of the Alvida Pirates and the first antagonist encountered by Luffy in the anime present timeline (in the manga, Higuma was the first villain). Due to her actions, she can be regarded as the tertiary antagonist of the Loguetown Arc. She is currently one of the two captains of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. Appearance Originally, Alvida was a tall and very obese woman with long wavy black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume, a red neckerchief, a pink plaid shirt, and a blue captain's coat over it with the arms in the sleeves unlike many other pirates. She wore rings on her fingers and her long sharp fingernails had red polish. She had a purple sash with a flintlock pistol tucked in it and some jewels. She also wore graying pants and red shoes with gold buckles. By eating a Devil Fruit, Alvida has transformed by shedding the excess weight from her body. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very slippery and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, being slim, well-endowed, with dark-green eyes (before is brown), while maintaining her original hair. She still has her cowboy hat, but she now dresses in a pearl necklace, a bikini top, and tight Capri-length pants. She sometimes has a purple coat draped over her shoulders. She wore a pair of sandals (shoes later in the Post-War Saga in the anime), and now tends to wear shoes that can slip off easily so she can use her Sube Sube Spur technique with the slippery soles of her feet. She still wears lipstick, polish on her now shorter fingernails, and her toenails are shown painted as well (something that before wasn't visible before due to her shoes). During her appearance in Loguetown, she also had a cape-like, pink cloak with red hearts on it. Most people that see her actually fall in love with her (as seen in Loguetown, even women), similar to Boa Hancock. Delusional (or, most likely, in denial) on her former appearance, Alvida's comments that her change after eating the Devil Fruit was simply that it "made her freckles disappear". Gallery Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the sea, even when she had a much more fat and neglected appearance; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She does not like noise and dirty things, nor does she take to risking her life against overwhelming odds. She can be foreboding to men, especially subordinates and is not afraid to put her foot down firmly on things that go against her interests. When pushed, she can be cruel above all else. She imprisoned Coby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck. If there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. Before she found and ate the Sube Sube no Mi, people used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world, just so they could avoid getting hit by her iron club. After she ate her devil fruit, their comments became genuine, thanks to her new beauty, even though Boa Hancock and the Mermaid Princess have also been called the most beautiful women in the world. After eating the Devil's Fruit, she also underwent a personality change. She speaks in much softer tones and is somewhat less prone to hitting her crew with her iron mace, despite the fact that her men (and any other men) are too distracted by her appearance to care when they are hit by her mace. Relationships Allies Buggy Pirates Alvida at first traveled with Buggy, though only because they have a common person they wish to find (Luffy). She, however, did not seem to tolerate Buggy and his crew's constant noise making and asked his crew to not be so noisy. Also, she did not hesitate to abandon him when the crew met a dead end in their quest to free Buggy. In turn, the Buggy Pirates ended up serving her due to the loss of their captain. She seemed to have no problem with Buggy returning to being the other captain of the Alliance when the original Buggy Pirates found Buggy and his group of Impel Down ex-prisoners after the war. During the Zou Arc, it is revealed that Alvida is now a member of Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Company and is seen celebrating Donquixote Doflamingo's defeat with Galdino, Cabaji, Richie, Mohji, and Buggy. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; however, unlike the Pirate Empress's schoolgirl-like crush love for Luffy, Alvida's is more of an admiring love. She showed little disappointment when Buggy tried to kill him during the Loguetown Arc. Coby She is the prime enemy of Coby, who has not forgotten the years of hard labor and abuse she put him through. He had boldly stated it was pirates like her that he wished to arrest when he declared his rebellious words to her. Abilities and Powers Before her transformation, Alvida was not a powerful fighter, as she was unable to land a single blow on Luffy before he defeated her (not counting her trademark iron mace, but with Luffy's body being rubber, as well as the angling of the spikes, the attack was rendered utterly useless). However, her club is still a deadly weapon, and it can kill a man with one blow. Also, being able to wield it with ease, means that at the very least she is above a normal human in terms of physical strength. Devil Fruit Alvida ate the Sube Sube no Mi. A Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that grants her the ability to slip everything to her skin such as attacks, sword swings leaving her skin and body unharmed. Another advantage granted is that it changed her into a much slimmer physique, losing her previous obesity and granting her beauty that many would fall for. She can also skate along on her bare feet at high speeds, but requires a ramp to get her started (she does not lose momentum because of the slippery skin, similar to skating on ice or roller skating). Despite her change in physique, her physical prowess did not decrease, as she is still strong enough to wield her heavy Iron Mace. Even before her change, she was shown to be extremely flexible and proficient in aerial combat, as shown when she jumped from her own ship and smashed through a wall on another ship with ease. Weapons Alvida wields a heavy and spiked as her trademark weapon, in which she simply smashes an opponent with it. She was able to lift the heavy mace despite her rather frail appearance after eating her Devil Fruit, suggesting that she retains her above-average strength from her original bulky build. During her former self, the mace simply kills or injures on impact, a fact that her crew fears her for. She also threw it like a boomerang to strike down Heppoko, Peppoko, and Poppoko for daring to slack off. After gaining her Devil Fruit power, however, instead (or despite) of getting hurt, males injured by the mace instead exhibits "love-struck" symptoms (similar to the ones Sanji gets whenever he's in close proximity with beautiful women) after getting hit. History East Blue Saga Romance Dawn Arc In the beginning of the series, Alvida's subordinates unintentionally save Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Coby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. Buggy's Crew: After the Battle! After her defeat, Alvida abandons her crew and heads off on her own. In the midst of her journeys, she eats a Devil Fruit, which turns out to be the Sube Sube no Mi giving her slipping abilities and, as an after effect, makes her slender. Along her journey she also discovers the shrunken and defeated Buggy, who she rescues from a giant crab and allies with due to their shared desire to locate Luffy. They work together to reunite with the rest of the Buggy Pirates, defeat natives who were preparing to eat them, and reclaim the missing sections of Buggy's body that had previously been tied up by Nami. Loguetown Arc In Loguetown, she surprised Luffy who was busy admiring the scaffolding upon which Gold Roger was executed. She helped Buggy in the attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. It was during this time that she reveals to Luffy her transformation into a beautiful woman, and that she has fallen for him for being the first man willing to punch her. She and Cabaji are seen together looking on while Buggy attempts to execute Luffy, and expressed slight disappointment when she thought Luffy could not escape from the situation, but then lightning struck down Buggy and saved Luffy. When she and Buggy try to pursue Luffy, she and the rest of the crew are captured by Smoker and put in a Seastone Net. However she, Buggy and the rest of the crew somehow later escape and decide to head to the Grand Line to follow Luffy. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc She decided to stay with the Buggy Pirates, with her own crew nowhere in sight. She makes a brief appearance when Buggy mistakes a cave for the place where Captain John buried his treasure, only to find some diggers working in it. She complains about the noise the crew makes as they party, and is surprised to see Ace, who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and boarded the ship to help himself to the delicious-smelling food. Summit War Saga Impel Down Arc She is later seen with the Alliance aboard the Big Top near Impel Down. After having come so far, the crew members wish to rescue their captain, who was imprisoned by the Marines, and complete their quest to find Captain John's hidden treasure, but Alvida threatens to keep the ship for herself and make those who wish to rescue him take a lifeboat to do so. After convincing the rest of the crew that attempting to rescue Buggy would prove futile, the crew members call out apologies to their imprisoned captain and sail away. It is unknown if the crew acknowledge Alvida as their new captain, however, they respect her judgment and look to her for orders. Post-War Arc She appears again with the reunited Buggy and Alvida Alliance on an island in the Grand Line. When the other pirates claim that they never gave up on Buggy, Alvida points out that they abandoned him after his imprisonment in Impel Down. She comments on how many prisoners she recognizes from their wanted posters. Buggy then shows Alvida the recently acquired treasure mark of Captain John, which left Alvida stunned and wondering how he got it. Post-Timeskip After Buggy became a member of the Shichibukai, Alvida is currently allied with Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Company. It is unknown if she received a pardon along with Galdino and the rest of Buggy's Crew due to Buggy Shichibukai status. Zou Arc 's defeat.]] Alvida makes her first appearance after the timeskip at Karai Bari Island at Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Company, where she is seen sitting behind Buggy at a feast with Mohji, Richie, Cabaji, and Galdino as they celebrate the defeat of Donquixote Doflamingo and the positive effect it had on their business, before Mohji reveals the Giant Warrior Pirates have quit the dispatch company to align themselves under the flag of the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles * Alvida vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Alvida and Buggy vs. Marines * Alvida and Buggy vs. Smoker Translation and Dub Issues According to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida, as seen in episode 45; however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". In the 4Kids dub, Alvida speaks with a southern accent to go with her cowgirl hat. In the original version of the Loguetown arc, when Alvida explains her Devil Fruit powers, she claims that the only thing the Sube Sube no Mi did for her appearance was remove her freckles. In the 4Kids dub, she clearly admits that the fruit made her pretty. Anime and Manga Differences .]] *In the manga, she and Luffy meet up in her base on Goat Island, after she returns from a raid. However, in the anime, she meets Luffy out at sea during an attack on a civilian vessel. Also, in the manga, when Luffy strikes her she simply falls to the ground, whereas in the anime he sends her flying into the distant sea. *In Movie 9 and Episode 45 Alvida's name is misspelled as "Aluvida" on her bounty poster. Merchandise So far she has only appeared in the Anichara Heroes, Ichiban Kuji, One Piece DeQue, Gashapon Full Color Collection From TV Animation One Piece and World Collectable series. Video Games Playable Appearances *Grand Line Dream Adventure Log *One Piece: Going Baseball *Grand Battle! *Grand Battle! 2 *Treasure Battle! *One Py Berry Match *One Piece Treasure Cruise Enemy Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *One Piece: Treasure Wars *Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Aim! The King of Berry *Dragon Dream! *Set Sail Pirate Crew! *One Piece: Round the Land *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Support Appearances *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Non-Playable Appearances *Legend of the Rainbow Island *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 Trivia * She is named after the pirate Awilda, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became queen of Denmark. However most historians agree that she might never have existed. * According to Oda, the one thing (obese) Alvida did not have on her ship was a mirror. References External links * Awilda - Wikipedia article on the real life female pirate Alvida is name after. * Article on the real life female pirate Awilda Site Navigation ca:Alvida de:Alvida es:Alvida it:Albida zh:鐵棒亞爾麗塔 ru:Альвида Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Buggy and Alvida Alliance Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Alvida Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Weapons